


Peggy Carter and the Infantilized Sequoia

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Between the GotG movies, F/M, Post season 2 of Agent Carter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: An experiment of Howard's opens a portal that brings Baby Groot into 1940's LA.I borrowed the phrase "Infantilized Sequoia" from 'Guardians Inferno' from the GotG Awesome Mix Vol. 2 soundtrack. It is cowritten by director James Gunn and performed by David Hasselhoff.





	Peggy Carter and the Infantilized Sequoia

The ringing of telephone jars Peggy from her slumber. She opens an eye and squints at the clock on the night stand: 1:15am. Bloody hell!

“How much do you want to bet it is Stark?,” Daniel’s sleepy voice mutters from behind her. 

“Of course it is Howard. Who else would be calling at this hour?,” she groans as she reaches for the phone. “This better be important, Howard.”  
\-----  
45 minutes later, Peggy and Daniel arrive at the Stark Mansion and head down to the lab. Howard looks up from his notes as they enter. A glass box sits on the table next to his work. Inside is a piece of wood about 10 inches long. 

“About time you got here.”

“I do apologize, Howard, that some of us sleep in the middle of the night. Now what is so important that you needed us here at this ungodly hour?”

Howard points to the wood in the box. “I was doing portal experiments when one opened and that came through.”

Daniel leans into take a closer look at the box’s contents. “So, it is wood from another dimension?”

“Either another dimension or space. Seem up the SSR’s alley either way.”

“Space wood?,” Peggy asks in disbelief. 

Daniel walks around the table to look at the other side of the wood. Suddenly, a round opening forms near one end. A moment later, two more open closer to the same end. They close and open like they are blinking. “Stark,” Daniel asks as he stands up straight, “is this thing alive?”

“Seems to be and also seems to be named Groot.”

“You expect me to believe this is an alien from outer space and it speaks English?” Peggy crosses her arms across her chest. 

“I was as shocked as you, Peg. But it speaks English. At least a little bit.”

The creature moves into a sitting position. It looks like a small human with a head, two arms, and two legs. Except it appears to be a small tree. The opening that didn’t blink opens again. “I am Groot,” its tiny voice says with confusion. 

“I thought you said its name was Groot. It doesn’t sound sure about that,” Daniel says as he sits on a lab stool. 

“Those are the only 3 words it has said. Seems to be conveying a different meaning each time it says it. Right after it came out of the portal, it said it with an angry inflection right before it tried biting off my finger.” Howard holds up his bandage index finger. 

“Has Mr. Jarvis met Groot?,” Peggy asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah but he fled the lab when Groot stretched out its arms like vines and tripped him. He refuses to come back in until it is gone.” Howard crosses the room to his jukebox. “Wanna see something cool?” Howard pushes a few buttons before The Andrews Sisters’ ‘Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy’ fills the room. “Watch,” he says as he points to Groot. 

Peggy and Daniel turn back to the box. The creature inside stands and starts to bob its head and sway its body. Its arms move to the music’s rhythm. A happy sounding “I am Groot” emerges from its mouth. 

“So, it is a dancing space tree alien?,” Daniel asks without looking up. “Pretty sure this is the craziest damn thing I have seen during my time with the SSR.”

“What are we going to do with it, Howard? It appears to be childlike. There is probably something or someone missing it where it came from.”

Howard runs a hand over his hair. “I am pretty sure I have the calculations correct to reopen the portal so it will go back to the same moment it left but I need you and Daniel here in case something else tries to come through.” 

Howard spends the next 20 minutes turning knobs and flipping switches on his machine. “I think that is it. Peg, can you get Groot out of the box?”

“Why me?”

“Well, it's like a kid and you are a woman so it should be you.”

“Howard, if we didn’t have an innocent creature to return to its home, I would punch you.” Peggy reaches into the box and picks Groot up under his arms. “I am Groot,” he says in a soft scared voice. Peggy brings him to her chest and he snuggles against her shoulder, grateful to be out of his prison.

Peggy and Daniel watch as a swirling portal opens on the other side of the room. Daniel draws his gun in preparation. 

“Peg, it worked! Put it just inside the portal and then step back.”

Peggy does as instructed. Groot walks a few steps back into his world before stopping and turning back to Howard, Peggy, and Daniel. “I am Groot,” he says as he waves goodbye. The portal closes on this image.


End file.
